The present invention relates to a roof window with a frame structure and an openable, pane supporting sash structure, both consisting of horizontal top and bottom members connected by parallel side members, the sash structure being accommodated in the frame structure as a pivot sash with a pivot axis parallel with and approximately halfway between the top and bottom members, whereby the top, bottom and side members of the frame and sash structures at least partially are designed as wood profiles which on the outwards facing sides are covered by weather-shielding covering members for sealing enclosure of the subjacent wood profiles on all surfaces protruding from the roofing, said covering members being connected with the wood profiles in the top, bottom and side members of the frame and sash structures by means of engagement and securing means which are designed in such manner and/or positioned such relative to the covering members that penetration of water and moisture into the wood profiles is substantially prevented, the covering members comprising a hood-like upper covering cap for covering the top members of the frame and sash structures, an interior glazing profile for covering a part of the upper edge of each sash side member facing the light-admitting area of the window, an exterior covering member for covering the part of each frame side member protruding from the roofing and the adjoining part of the upper edge of the frame side member, and an upper and a lower cap member overlapping the glazing profile and the frame covering member on each side of the axis of rotation, and of which the lower cap member is secured to the lower part of the sash side member, whereas the upper cap member is secured to the upper part of the frame side member or to an intermediate sash arm connected between the frame and sash members and positioned above the pivot axis.
Roof windows of this type, both openable and not openable, are well known and are widely used for ensuring improved admittance of daylight when converting ceilings of buildings into rooms for accommodation and business purposes.
The purpose of using weather-shielding covering members, which may consist of comparatively thin metal sheet profiles, for instance of aluminium, or plastic profiles, is to provide, as far as possible, a total exterior protection of the wood profiles in the top, bottom and side members of the frame and sash structures.
In conventional embodiments of roof windows the covering members are typically secured to the wood profile members of the frame and sash structures by means of screw connections which are screwed directly into the subjacent wooden parts, which in order to obtain a sufficiently exact mounting requires pre-bored screw holes in the wooden parts and has turned out to entail a risk of moisture or water penetration into the wooden parts, in particular through the screw holes in the covering members.
In openable roof windows, the covering members on the outwards facing sides of the side members of the frame and sash structures typically comprise an upper and a lower cap member in connection with the upper part of the frame side member above the pivot axis and with the lower part of the sash side member under the pivot axis such that the lower cap member may follow the swinging of the sash structure by opening of the window.
In conventional windows, as known for instance from DE-A-24 43 098, it has in respect of these cap members turned out to be difficult to obtain a satisfactory sealing at the transition between the upper and lower cap members, and at the lower end of the lower cap members.
The object of the invention is to provide a system of covering members for an openable roof window with a fully closed enclosure of the wooden parts of the frame and sash profiles, the above problem being at the same time solved.
To meet this object, the roof window according to the invention is characterized in that said cap members are designed as flat, trough-shaped profiles with the same substantially U-shaped profile cross section comprising an exterior wall and two low side walls covering upright flange walls on the glazing profile and the frame covering member, respectively, the lower cap member having at its upper end a joggled connection member inserted under the lower end of the upper cap member, said connection member having such a shape that the cap members in the closed position of the window are placed with their exterior walls and side walls in alignment with each other, and in that the lower cap member, when the window is open, may swing unimpededly outwards releative to the upper cap member.
Advantageous embodiments of the roof window according to the invention and the accompanying covering members are described in the subclaims.